A Day Off
by phantomhive
Summary: On her birthday, Relena Darlian has been kidnapped. Who has abducted her and why?


Dedicated to pcgurl: I owe her for a lot of the things she has done for me; from lending me VCD's to constantly keeping me wide and awake during Math ^_^. This fan fic is to her for being such a great friend! 

****

A Day Off 

By: [Sakura][1]

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?" 

Relena snapped out of her daydream and looked up. "Yes?" 

Her secretary smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she said. "But there's been a last-minute meeting scheduled and they would like to have you present." Relena frowned slightly. "That means your day off will need to be made on another day." 

Relena seemed rather downcast by the news. Stifling a sigh, she asked, "When does this meeting start?" 

"In half an hour," responded her secretary. "Shall I get your ride ready?" 

Relena nodded. "I'll be down in a few moments." 

Her secretary turned to leave. As she reached the door, she turned around and said, "Oh, and happy birthday, Miss Darlian." 

Relena nodded again. "Thank you," she said. Her secretary left the room, closing the door behind her. Relena stood up and walked to the bay window in her office. She looked at the beauty of nature outside. She sighed inwardly. It was her eighteenth birthday today and she had expected to have a little time off to see some old friends. But now with this sudden change in schedule…Walking back to her seat, Relena picked up a little worn teddy bear sitting on top of her desk. She held it close to her. Heero had given this bear to her on her sixteenth birthday along with a card, which she had ripped in half. But she had taped it back together soon afterward. 

As she was about to put the bear back on her desk, Relena thought she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. When she turned, she caught a glimpse of a dark masked figure. She opened her mouth to call for help but a gloved hand immediately covered it. The figure caused her to drop the bear on the ground and pulled her arms behind her, deftly tying them together with a string of rope. Relena used her foot to kick her attacker, but the figure, anticipating her move, moved smoothly out of the way. A blindfold was presented and immediately tied over her eyes. 

"I'm going to move my hand," came a raspy voice, unrecognizable to her ears. "If you scream, I'll destroy you. Understand?" Relena nodded slowly. Her assailant removed his hand - she was sure it was a he - and picked her up. Using another string of rope, he also tied her ankles. He then scooped Relena into his arms and carried her to a window, the one he had used to enter the room. He stood on the ledge of the second-floor window for a few moments, obviously waiting for something. Soon, Relena's secretary re-entered the room. 

"Miss Darlian? I-" she looked from the desk and then at the window. She emitted a scream when she saw the masked figure with Relena. She ran out of the room to look for help. The figure immediately jumped out the window and landed neatly on his feet. Seeing the security guards giving chase, he jumped into a nearby car and pulled the driver out. Placing Relena in, he swiftly began to drive away. The security guards stared after him, some giving chase but with no success, and the original driver of the car shaking his fist and swearing at him. 

After sitting for several moments in silence, Relena finally ventured to say something to her kidnapper. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. For some odd reason unknown to herself, Relena wasn't afraid. This situation didn't seem as dangerous as any others she had been in before. A really bad time was staring at the barrel of a gun at eye-level, about to be shot. This seemed almost tame compared to those times. 

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered gruffly. He didn't volunteer anymore information. Relena was trying to identify the sound. A nagging voice at the back of her mind told her she knew the person that belonged to the voice, but she couldn't recognize it one bit. After driving for about an hour, the car finally stopped. Her kidnapper got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. Once again, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her. Relena kept her ears open to listen to the muffled voices she could faintly hear, but she still couldn't make out whom they may belong to. The figure dropped her into a chair and walked out of the room. Though he had left, Relena knew she wasn't alone in the room. 

Her blindfold was lifted. 

"Surprise!" 

Relena blinked several times at the scene before her. She found herself sitting at a table, a big plummy cake in front of her with the words "Happy Birthday, Relena" and a candle lit in the center. Looking around, she saw four of the five Gundam pilots assembled around the table. It was Duo who had yelled "surprise". Quatre and Trowa had also said it, though not as loudly as Duo, and Wufei, the silent type, didn't say anything. But he did have a small smile on his face instead. The only person missing from the group was Heero. 

Duo studied Relena's bonds. He then looked up and glared at someone behind her with a look of disgust on his face. "You couldn't have done a rougher job, could you, Heero?" Quatre and Trowa began untying the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Relena turned around and saw Heero, with his arms folded, leaning against the doorway. An expression of indifference graced his face. "I would never have assigned you to bring her here," said Duo. "If I knew you would do that kind of a job." 

Heero unfolded his arms and walked over to the group. "At least I got her here," was his only reply. Duo was about to argue back when Quatre interrupted them both. 

"Don't fight," said Quatre. "Both of you. It's Relena's birthday and we should all be happy, especially for her." They all turned to Relena, to see how she was taking it. 

"Well," she said slowly. "It was a surprise and the method was definitely unexpected, but I'm just glad to be here with all of you." She smiled at them. "I didn't think I'd get a chance to see any of you today. Thank you for bringing me here." She was speaking to all of them, but she was looking only at Heero. 

"Don't mention it," said Duo. "We didn't think you'd want to spend your birthday in a stuffy meeting with a bunch of old ministers, so we devised a way to get you here." Looking at Heero's direction, he continued. "But we didn't plan to make it look like a kidnapping." Heero shrugged. 

"Guys," said Wufei. "Check this out." Wufei clicked on a remote for the television. On the screen appeared the building Relena's office was located. Several helicopters hovered over and there were police cruisers all over the area. The picture shrunk and fitted into the top right-hand corner of the screen and a news broadcaster sitting at his desk came into view. 

"Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian," said the broadcaster. "Has been kidnapped. She was last seen at her office over an hour ago. Nobody knows who kidnapped her or why. Police are still investigating. The Vice Foreign Minister was to attend a council in Barcelona but was abducted before she reached the meeting. If you know anything about this incident, please contact the police immediately. In other news…" 

Heero walked to the television and manually turned it off. He turned around and noticed everyone watching him. He scowled slightly. "You better hurry up with this," he said. "Relena's birthday won't last forever." 

"He's right!" exclaimed Duo. He turned to Relena. "All right, birthday girl, ready for some fun?" 

"I suppose," she answered, smiling wanly. "But what about all those people who think I have been abducted? Shouldn't we tell them I'm safe?" 

Duo shook his head. "Bad idea," he said. "Besides, if you told them you were fine, they'd drag you back to that boring meeting and this would've all been a waste. I guess Heero had the right idea after all, making it look like a kidnapping." The others nodded their agreement. Heero tapped Duo's shoulder. "What?" asked Duo. Heero pointed to the birthday cake. The candle, still lit, was nearly finished and was ready to collapse onto the cake. Duo immediately picked it up before it fell and the heated wax burned him slightly. "Ah!" he cried, running out of the room, the candle still in his hand, his long braid trailing after him. 

Quatre took out a new candle, and after placing it in the center, Trowa lit it. Quatre smiled ruefully. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically to Relena. Everyone, including Duo who had just returned, gathered around her and watched expectantly. Relena granted them a small smile and blew out the candle. 

Duo clapped his hands together. "All right," he said. "Now that that's taken care of, let's go have some fun!" Taking hold of Relena's hand, Duo took her outside in a rush. Quatre and Wufei looked at each other and smiled as they heard Relena telling Duo to slow down. They followed the two outside. Trowa turned to leave, but he was stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Heero. 

"Trowa," he said. "I need your help with something." 

"Yeah?" answered Trowa. "What about?" 

Heero indicated the opposite direction the group had taken. "I'll tell you about it while we go outside," he said. Trowa nodded and the pair left the other way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're kidding! You've never played volleyball?" 

Relena shook her head. "I'm not kidding. I've never had the chance to learn." 

"Hmm…" said Wufei. "Come to think of it, I don't know how to, either." 

"Same here," added Quatre. 

Duo smacked his forehead with his hand comically. "Man," he said. "You guys don't know what you're missing." He became deep in thought. "Well," he said after a moment. "I can teach ya. It's really simple." 

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "That's nice, but I think you need to cool off first." 

"Cool off?" asked Duo, a confused expression on his face. 

Trowa appeared behind Duo. "Ah-huh," he said, with a smile. He picked Duo up by his arms while Wufei held his legs. Together, they swung Duo and tossed him into the water. 

"Aah!" 

Duo hit the water with a big splash. He re-surfaced in a few minutes, sputtering. "What was that for?" he demanded. 

No one could contain themselves and soon the air was filled with laughter. Duo rejoined them, wringing out his t-shirt. "Ha, ha. Very funny." He sighed. "Why do I always get picked on?" 

Wufei smirked. "You're the easiest to bug." Duo stuck his tongue out at him and opened his mouth to protest. 

Trowa cut in before they could begin arguing. "Don't start fighting again." 

"This is supposed to be a happy occasion for Relena," finished Quatre. "So let's play the game." 

The group assembled into equal groups of three. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei made up one team, while Heero, Duo, and Relena made up the other. Earlier, all but Heero and Wufei had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Heero and Wufei simply wore their regular clothes. This made it much easier for the others to play the game. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The five pilots and Relena had played well into the afternoon, occasionally taking a dip in the water to cool off. After the sun had set, they changed back into their customary clothes and went for a quick dinner. During dessert, Duo and Wufei began arguing again, first starting with the final score for the volleyball game, and going on to who was the best pilot. Sweatdropping, the other four left the room to let the two finish their argument. 

While outside, Trowa said he had something important to do and Quatre joined him. This left Relena alone with Heero. They stood silently together, neither venturing to speak. Then, gruffly, Heero said he had something to show her and he walked on the path leading behind the cabin, with Relena following closely. They walked for several moments in the forest and soon came upon an end. Heero lifted the branch of a tree, and ducking under it, Relena walked out into a clearing. She gasped at what she saw. 

In the center of the clearing stood a tall waterfall, sparkling in the moonlight. Relena ran toward the cascades, stopping at the pool of water. Looking up, the falls stood majestically over the meadow, on a cliffside that overlooked the beach they had been on just earlier. Relena turned to Heero. "It's beautiful," she said. 

Heero nodded stiffly, joining her by the poolside, and sitting down on the edge. Relena sat down as well, by his side. Heero eyed her, almost wearily, but didn't say anything. Relena looked out over the cliffside, at the waves gently lapping the shore, but occasionally, she would take a sidelong glance at Heero. Becoming rather irritated after the eighth time, Heero snapped out, "What?" 

Relena looked away, down at her lap, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Nothing," she answered nonchalantly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. Then, her elbows supported in her lap, she rested her head in her hands, a wistful expression on her face. Heero took in her side profile in a glance. The starry look in her eyes; the way her hair flowed gracefully over her back; the curve of her lips. Oddly though, as bright as her eyes were, fatigue and pressure was obviously wearing her down. Yet she was strong. She was the one that cared for all the people; she was the one to make her ideals a living reality. She was stronger than he could ever hope to be… 

Reaching over suddenly, Heero placed his hand over Relena's forehead. Relena turned to him with surprise. "Don't overdo it," he warned her. His hand moved from her forehead down to her cheek and he caressed it gently. Shining, Relena's eyes contained a hope - a wish - that she never let go of. Not since that fateful day in A.C. 195. 

But the look in her eyes changed and they cooled slightly. "What are you talking about, Heero?" she asked him innocently. 

By then, Heero had taken away his hand and was looking away. Turning back to her, he said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The Colonies may depend on you, but that doesn't mean you have to risk your health - your life - for them." 

Moving closer to him, Relena replied, "But you did." Relena closed her eyes and leaned against Heero. Surprisingly, to Heero himself, he didn't attempt to move away from her. "I want to be as strong as you, Heero," continued Relena. "You always came through for everyone. Everyone has come to depend on you so much, because they know you're up to any challenge." 

Heero's expression softened. "You're wrong, Relena," he said. "You're much tougher than you give yourself credit for. Your ideals are always unwavering; you never back down from what you believe is right." His arm slowly moved around her shoulders. "I, on the other hand, can only do whatever my mission calls for. The side I am on always switches easily between one group to the other." 

"I hope you never leave my side," Relena said softly. 

Heero used his index finger to lift her face to his and said quietly, "I never will." Relena was about to speak when out of the darkness came a spark of light. Immediately after seeing the light, Heero stood up, helping Relena up at the same time. He led her toward the precipice, a foot or so away from the drop. "Close your eyes," he ordered, in an almost stern voice. Relena obeyed and shut her eyelids tight. Whatever Heero was doing, she trusted him completely. Heero took out a small firearm out of his pocket and aimed it at the sky, firing it. A brilliant spark of light followed. "All right," he said, walking behind her. "Open your eyes." 

As Relena opened her eyelids, an explosion ensued. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre smiled delightedly and marvelled at the display. All of Trowa's hard work had paid off. The end result was a beautiful and enchanting show of fireworks. This was Heero's present to Relena. Quatre was sitting on the hatch of the Heavyarms while Trowa was inside, double-checking that the programming for the explosives went off at the right time. He joined his fellow pilot on the hatch after, sat down, and watched the fireworks burst into spirals of colours and then rain down like a brilliant shower of lights. There was one set of fireworks that had even displayed the words "Happy Birthday, Relena" in the sky. 

After a few minutes, the last of the colours died down. Turning to Quatre, Trowa asked, "Do you think she liked that?" 

Quatre nodded with a smile. "Who wouldn't?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena watched in awe at the exhibit, standing completely still. Behind her, Heero had slipped his arms around her waist and Relena, almost naturally, melted into his embrace. Turning around after the display had ended, violet eyes met Prussian blue in a whirl of emotions. 

"Heero…" whispered Relena softly, her gaze fixed on him, and only him. 

"Relena…" he whispered back hoarsely. He slowly lowered his head towards hers and they both closed their eyes, waiting for their lips to meet… 

"That was the best!" 

Heero and Relena stepped away from each other and after looking around them, realized that the other pilots were assembled there as well. Relena blushed a light pink while Heero had already placed a mask of indifference on his face. Duo, looking very hyper, was patting both Heero and Trowa in the back about the fireworks. Trowa smiled. "I don't deserve the credit for it," he said. "After all, it was Heero's idea." 

Shrugging, Heero muttered something about how he didn't do anything. "Hey, guys," interrupted Wufei. "It's past eleven, already. Don't you think we're keeping the Vice Foreign Minister up past her bedtime?" The others agreed, although rather reluctantly. 

Quatre gave Relena a small hug, saying, "Happy birthday, again. Don't forget to take care of yourself." Relena nodded in response. 

Duo, in turn, gave her a big hug. "Next time you're in a boring meeting and want out," he said. "We'll be sure to pop in!" 

Stepping back, Relena curtsied to all the pilots. "Thank you, everyone," she said. "I'm really going to miss all of you." 

"So, Heero," said Duo slyly. "Are you going to take Miss Darlian back?" 

Heero stared at Duo coldly. "Yes." When Duo cocked an eyebrow, he added, "It's not like anyone else can do it." 

"Who said?" replied Duo. "I could do it myself." Then seeing the cold glint in Heero's eyes, Duo tacked on, "But not as well as you, of course." 

Turning, he gestured for Relena to follow him. Relena waved farewell to her friends and they waved back. After watching them leave, Duo swivelled around to face the others, his hands behind in his head. "He's got it bad," he commented. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seating themselves in the car, Heero made a mental note to return the vehicle. They pulled out of the cabin area and Relena gazed outside the window, marvelling the beauty of the country, even this late at night. She never saw it the first time she came up, being blindfolded and all. Sitting up, she looked over at Heero, whose eyes were kept on the road and nothing else. Sighing inwardly, Relena concluded that the day would have to end again without her being able to release the emotions bottled up inside of her. Soon after, sleep overcame her and she dozed off. 

Heero shifted his gaze for a moment and watched the sleeping Relena out of the corner of his eye. At the moment, she seemed to be at peace. The heavy burden of responsibility lifted off her shoulders. He wished he could take that responsibility on himself, but he knew he was not yet strong enough to do so. Unlike her… 

Finally stopping a little more than a block away from her residence, Heero stopped the car and, gathering Relena into his arms, carried her. Still asleep, Relena's head was lying against Heero's shoulder and he could hear her soft breathing and smell the fragrance of her hair. Trying to act inconspicuous, Heero sneaked around the back perimeter of the gate closest to his destination. A guard walked back, but Heero merely crouched down, with Relena still in his arms, out of sight until the guard left. Deftly hopping over the gate, he proceeded toward her home. 

Finding her room, Heero silently opened the window and slipped inside. Stepping lightly on the soft carpet, he gently deposited Relena down on her bed, placing the sheets over her. With Relena asleep, he decided it wouldn't do much harm to kiss her. He bent down and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He moved back and watched her for a moment. Almost hesitantly, Heero turned to leave. 

Relena opened her eyelids, sleep wiped from her eyes. Looking around her, she saw Heero's retreating back. "Heero?" she called. Heero stopped at her voice and turned around, facing her wordlessly, a cold expression on his face. Relena sat up on her bed and pushed away the covers. Her eyes were filled with hurt. "You're going to leave me again?" she asked. "Just like that?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down and she vainly tried to wipe them away. 

Heero walked back to the bedside and, after wiping away Relena's tears, lifted her face to his. Without a word, he lowered his head and his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Tears escaped again and streamed down Relena's face. 

The knob on her room door turned and revealed Relena's secretary, carrying Relena's teddy bear. As she walked in, she exclaimed with a start when she saw Relena sitting on her bed, facing the window. She immediately rushed to her side. 

"Miss Darlian!" she cried. "Are you all right?" Seeing the tears in Relena's eyes, she said, "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" Relena didn't answer her. Instead she threw her arms over her secretary with a hug. 

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm just so happy…and relieved." Her secretary hugged her back. Noticing the window was open, she walked to it and closed it, locking it tight. Relena picked up the teddy bear her secretary had brought in and hugged it close to her. 

Outside the window, Heero sat on a tree branch, watching the scene. "Goodbye, Relena," he said softly. He jumped down and left the grounds. 

~*End*~

Author's Note: ……*singing Mind Education* ……Err…sorry. I'm listening to that song right now. It's one of my fave Gundam W songs! =) Did you wonder why I wrote a Heero and Relena fic? Number one reason is because I wrote it for my friend, pcgurl, who is a big supporter of that coupling; second reason is because I support that couple, too ^_~. So…how was it? It kind of turned out a bit weird. Definitely not what I expected. But what's your opinion? [E-mail me][1] about this fic. Comments and criticism are welcome. 

*Sakura  
~The Animé Archives Team

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Day Off Fan Fic



End file.
